Copper5 as "Gini" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
18:05 Copper5 ~Copper5@h96-60-165-111.mdsnwi.tisp.static.tds.net has joined #TDR 18:05 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Copper5. 18:05 hello 18:05 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 18:05 Yes sir 18:05 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 18:05 we shall 18:05 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 18:06 Gini Rade 18:06 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 18:06 No 18:06 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 18:06 Yes 18:06 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 18:06 Crazy, Psychotic, Maniac 18:06 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 18:06 alright 18:06 <@TDIFan13> Q1. Name one character from a previous season that has a similar personality to Gini's. 18:06 Izzy 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Gini is related to Izzy from the first season. 18:07 False 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Gini is a huge Total Drama fan. 18:07 True 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 18:07 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 18:07 it's ok 18:08 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Trixie. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 18:08 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Trixie 18:08 <@Trixie> T: Hey, there, big boy. ;) 18:08 <@Trixie> T: Oh, wait. 18:08 <@Trixie> T: You're a girl. 18:08 <@Trixie> T: Sorry. Couldn't tell from the haircut. :| 18:09 What wrong with my hair! :'( 18:09 <@Trixie> T: Um, like, everything? 18:09 <@Trixie> T: We could totally have a slumber party. 18:09 I got it cut this way because Betty told me to! 18:09 <@Trixie> T: I could fix it. 18:09 Betty wouldent like that 18:09 <@Trixie> T: Who's Betty? 18:09 Betty lives in my head 18:09 <@Trixie> T: o_o 18:09 shes one of my best friends 18:09 <@Trixie> T: Uh, right. Well, I'm... 18:09 <@Trixie> T: *scared* Gonna go now. 18:10 <@Trixie> T: It was nice meeting you. :D 18:10 nice meeting you too! 18:10 Tee-Hee! 18:10 Trixie has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:10 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 18:10 no, okay goodbye 18:10 <@Freehugs41> I'd like to audition for the role of Ryan 18:11 Freehugs41 has changed nick to Ryan| 18:11 <@Ryan|> I'm SUCH a n00b 18:11 Ryan| has changed nick to Freehugs41 18:11 <@TDIFan13> :( 18:11 Copper5 ~Copper5@h96-60-165-111.mdsnwi.tisp.static.tds.net has left #TDR [] Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions